Marauders
by Asshai
Summary: Algún que otro momento entre James y Lily.. y sus mejores amigos. Dos capitulos. Terminado.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y sus personajes y todo.. pertenece a JK Rowling.

Es un fic de dos capítulos.. habla un poco de los merodeadores, Lily.. etc. Parece que la historia quede inconclusa, pero no, es que yo tiendo a dejar así las cosas :S y solo recalco determinados momentos y listo. Aunque me quede hecho un asco.. Bueno, dedicado a mis niñas potterianas.

**MARAUDERS**

El bullicio a su alrededor hacía que sus voces pasaran desapercibidas. James y Lily caminaban bajo una capa que les hacía invisible a la vista de todo el mundo. Lily no estuvo muy segura de aceptar su invitación y más sabiendo las normas que iban a infringir y además, usando ese objeto tan extraordinariamente raro, por no decir único, que le había comentado él que tendrían que ponerse una vez llegaran a Hogsmeade.

Estaba claro que no podían andar por el pueblo como si nada, puesto que la excursión no era hasta tres semanas después y alguien avisaría seguramente a Hogwarts.

"La opción más sensata –había dicho James-, es usar esta capa." A lo que ella respondió que la opción más sensata era quedarse en el colegio. Aunque una parte de ella, esa parte que normalmente mantenía a raya, estaba deseando escabullirse de allí con él, vivir una aventura fuera del castillo, dejar que la llevara a dónde quisiera.

Así que aquella tarde, a principios de noviembre, Lily y James caminaban entre grupos de magos y brujas que iban tan ensimismados en sus propios asuntos que no notaron si quiera las huellas que aparecían de la nada sobre la nieve.

-Entonces¿sueles hacer esto muy a menudo?-le preguntó Lily abrazándose más fuerte al brazo de él por miedo a que alguien notara alguno de sus pies o el borde del abrigo.

James sonrío para sí al sentir que ella se acercaba más a su cuerpo.

-Nunca en tan buena compañía. –le contestó, esta vez, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Lily no pudo contenerse y le devolvió la sonrisa, sabía perfectamente que no era la primera vez que James Potter usaba esa frase con alguna chica, así que, aunque sonriente, cambió de tema.

-¿Y a dónde tienes pensado ir?

-Ya lo verás, es una sorpresa –le contestó él bajando el tono de su voz.

Sabía que hacerse el interesante con Lily no le funcionaría puesto que ella le había calado desde la primera vez que se vieron. Y aunque había pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces, aquella primera impresión en el expreso, determinó la forma en que ella le había tratado hasta hacía poco tiempo. No le impresionaba sus proezas (o lo disimulaba muy bien) y nunca respondió a sus juegos como el resto de las chicas. Aquello le llamó la atención bastante, fastidiado por no obtener respuestas de ella, y al poco tiempo de convivir en Hogwarts, quedó fascinado además, por su inteligencia y un tanto decepcionado por cómo parecía ella ignorarle. Sin embargo, desde el final del sexto curso, la actitud de Lily había empezado a cambiar, mostrándose más amable y relajada ante él, y durante este último curso las cosas habían ido mejorando cada vez más.

-¿Es que acaso no te fías de mi? –le preguntó él, fingiendo estar dolido.

-Nunca me fiaré de ti, Potter –le contestó Lily, divertida-. Mientras que no me lleves a la Mansión de los Gritos, vale, no me he escapado del castillo para ver algo tan horrible.

-Para eso no tienes que salir de Hogwarts, Evans, hay cosas horribles allí también. Empezando por tu amigo Sev.. auch!! –gritó al sentir el pisotón de ella.

-¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que dejes en paz a Severus?. Puede que ya no sea amiga suya, pero él no le hace mal a nadie –le reprochó Lily.

-No, está demasiado ocupado con su reducido grupo de magos tenebrosos¡no me mires así! –exclamó ante la mirada dura de Lily-. Sabes que es cierto.

-Tenebroso es una palabra muy fuerte. Usan las artes oscuras, ya lo sé, me peleé con Severus debido a eso, como ya te conté. Pero le conozco y pese a haber perdido el lazo que nos unía sé que es incapaz de hacer daño. No es.. tenebroso James.

-Muy bien, dejemos a un lado a Snape y sus costumbres. No he venido aquí a que hablemos de él, sino a que mires a tu alrededor.

Lily no fue consciente de que habían dejado las últimas casas atrás, hasta ese momento. Habían pasado de largo por Cabeza de Puerco y tras unos minutos caminando se habían internado en un pequeño claro del bosque que rodeaba Hogsmeade. El contraste entre el verde oscuro, casi azul de los árboles y el blanco de la nieve que los coronaba, nunca le había parecido tan hermoso. Lily salió de debajo de la capa y dio varios pasos dentro del círculo sin árboles, respirando profundamente.

-¡Esto es una maravilla! –exclamó fascinada.

Se dio la vuelta para mirar a James, pero éste aún seguí invisible. Lily le buscó con la mirada unos instantes, con una expresión de deleite en su mirada. En seguida notó como la agarraban por la cintura, aún sin poder verle.

-¿Te arrepientes ahora de haber dejado tu seguro colegio? –le preguntó James al oído.

Lily no respondió sino que le quitó la capa de invisibilidad muy despacio, descubriendo un rostro maduro, serio, sin rastro de su prepotencia, que la miraba con deseo, con cariño e incluso un poco de vulnerabilidad.

Y le besó. No era la primera vez, pero sin duda fue una de las más especiales.

Durante un momento sólo existieron ellos dos, en aquel pequeño paraje. Pasaron el resto de la tarde allí, sentados en una roca que había justo en el medio, hablando y comiendo lo que habían conseguido en el Gran Comedor en el almuerzo. Cuando volvieron a Hogwarts, eran más de las una de la madrugada.

Se despidieron de nuevo, en la sala común y antes de que ella hubiera subido un par de escalones, James la llamó.

-¡Lily¿y si nos quedamos aquí?

Bajando despacio el primer escalón, se situó frente a él con una expresión de curiosidad.

-¿Aquí? –preguntó -¿quieres que durmamos en la sala común?.

-Mira a tu alrededor, yo lo veo más acogedor que los ronquidos de Sirius.

Lily soltó una carcajada y se quedó pensativa un momento.

Le había gustado James Potter desde hacía unos años, aunque nunca quiso reconocerlo. Se había escandalizado siempre de la costumbre de su grupo a meterse en líos y saltarse las normas.. y desde que habían empezado a salir, haría poco menos de un mes, había infringido más normas que en los más de seis años que llevaba en Hogwarts: se habían saltado algunas clases (gracias a algunos trucos de Sirius), habían recorrido el castillo y los alrededores por varios pasadizos que conocía James (y aquella misma tarde le había mostrado el mapa que le permitía hacerlo con toda seguridad), y, recordó ruborizándose, habían ocupado un par de veces, clases vacías.

-Eres una mala influencia para mí, James –le dijo con una mirada pícara.

-Pues ¡refórmame!, moldéame a tu antojo, te aseguro que te voy a dejar –le respondió guiñándole un ojo.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, le siguió hasta el sofá que había enfrente de la chimenea.

-Pero no me dirás que desaprovechar este fuego encendido y este cómodo sillón, no sería una estupidez.-le dijo James.

-Totalmente –le contestó Lily intentando parecer seria –. Tendremos que aprovechar la ocasión por hoy.

Sonrientes se recostaron en el sillón, quedándose adormilados a los pocos minutos, debido al cansancio y al calor que desprendía la chimenea.

-Pero no te acostumbres Potter –le dijo Lily con voz soñolienta-, adoro mi cama.

-No me extraña –dijo James antes de bostezar-, yo también la tengo en alta estima, algún día tienes que presentármela.

Volviendo a sonreír y sin ganas de contestarle, Lily se quedó dormida, seguida por James a los pocos minutos.


	2. Chapter 2

-¡Accio mantas!

Una voz chillona rompió el silencio de una iluminada habitación de la torre de Gryffindor en la que dormía, hasta entonces profundamente, un muchacho que sólo dejaba vislumbrar parte de su alborotado pelo negro.

-Devuélvemelas Colagusano-dijo James al sentir tanto el frío en su cuerpo como el grito de su compañero-, es domingo, por las barbas de Merlín ¡esfúmate!.

-No le hagas caso Peter, ya es hora de que se levante, dentro de menos de una hora van a servir el almuerzo.-dijo una voz suave pero firme desde un ventanal.

James se incorporó quedando sentado en la cama, estirándose mientras bostezaba.

-¿Tan tarde es? –dijo levantándose-. Por favor Remus¿estás estudiando ya?.

Lupin le ignoró mientras seguía leyendo un libro, del cual su amigo, sólo pudo distinguir la palabra "pociones" antes de ponerse las gafas.

-Es para la redacción de mañana, la de treinta centímetros, yo la terminaré esta noche. –contestó Peter sentándose en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la misma pared dónde se encontraba la ventana, en cuyo alféizar, estaba sentado Lupin.

-¡Ah, claro! –exclamó James mientras se metía un jersey gris por la cabeza-, yo la hice ayer por la tarde. –concluyó mientras terminaba de ajustarse el jersey y cogía unos pantalones de un gris más claro.

Esto hizo que Lupin, al fin, levantara la vista de su lectura.

-¿Hiciste la redacción dos días antes? –le preguntó extrañado-. Si ayer estuviste toda la tarde fuera.

-Y toda la noche –añadió Pettigrew con guasa.

James, sabiendo que sus amigos estaban pendientes de él, esperando una explicación, hizo todo lo posible para terminar de vestirse lo más lento que pudo sintiendo sus miradas de impaciencia puestas en él.

-Veréis –empezó mientras dejaba la túnica encima de la cama, nunca había sido de llevar el uniforme correctamente y hoy no le apetecía llevarla puesta-. Lily no quería salir hasta que la tuviéramos terminada.

Con un gesto de afirmación Remus volvió a centrar su atención en el libro. James se imaginó que estaba satisfecho por la decisión de Lily. Le había dicho al empezar el curso, que si estaba dispuesto a ir seriamente con ella, que adelante, al menos así terminaría aprobando todos sus EXTASIS y llevándose a una de las alumnas más brillantes del curso. Aunque luego añadió que lo que le resultaba extraño es que ella estuviera de acuerdo en llevarse a uno de los más problemáticos e irresponsables.

"Vamos Remus, hombre, no digas eso de mí –recordó que le dijo-, he cambiado mucho no puedes negármelo".

Lupin se encogió de hombros y siguió mirando por la ventana del expreso de Hogwarts. Una sonrisa asomó a su rostro al recordar lo que le dijo Sirius.

"Se nos ha echado a perder. Qué pena Cornamenta, tenías muchas cualidades".

-¿Así que una niña de primero os encontró tumbados en el sofá, desnudos?

La pregunta de Peter le sacó de sus pensamientos e hizo que soltara una larga carcajada.

-¿Desnudos¿hasta ahí ha degenerado el rumor? –preguntó James sonriendo-. La niña era de segundo, la que lleva el pelo rosa chicle. Vaya, a Sirius le costará superar esto.

-No deberías tomártelo tan a la ligera. –le dijo Remus sin mirarle-, he desayunado en frente de Lily, que por cierto, no ha vuelto a dormirse tan tranquila como tú; y se la veía bastante avergonzada. Ya mismo todo el colegio dirá que os lo montasteis delante de la hoguera con todo Gryffindor como espectador. Ya sabes como es el colegio.

-Oh, vamos, no exageres. –dijo James, aunque ya no sonreía y una pizca de preocupación había asomado a su rostro-. Bajaré ahora a hablar con ella y sobre todo a parar el rumor de una dichosa vez. Pensábamos levantarnos antes que nadie, pero.. pero no pudimos.

-Evidentemente. –concluyó Remus.

-Vamos Lupin, fue una tarde maravillosa –comenzó a contar, lanzándole una mirada amenazadora a Peter al oír su risita-, estuvimos en Hogsmeade, en el claro que descubrimos hace años, hablando.. bueno, ya sabéis, juntos. Y regresamos al castillo cansados. La verdad es que fue mi culpa, aunque tengo que reconocer que no me costó convencerla. –aclaró sin pizca de alardeo en su voz, más bien sonaba asombrado-. Aún así, lo arreglaré todo, porque sinceramente, hoy estoy más feliz que si hubiera ganado los mundiales de Quidditch en cinco minutos.

Aunque reconocía que la comparación era algo infantil aún, Lupin le prestó atención cuando les relató casi todos los detalles por su paseo por el pueblo, podía sentir lo importante que era esa chica para su amigo, había pasado de ser una simple obsesión, un simple capricho que necesitaba obtener, a un respeto y un cariño, que no imaginó ver en James hasta muchos años después. Si es que alguna vez llegaba a verlo. Tuvo que reconocer para sí mismo, lo rápido que es juzgar a una persona y lo fácil que era equivocarse.

Pero algo hizo que se pusiera alerta y una oleada de rabia le recorrió todo el cuerpo al oír lo que acababa de decir su amigo.

-Espera –le cortó-¿has dicho que le dijiste la verdad acerca del mapa?.

-No me quedó más remedio, Remus, tuve que consultarlo. No es como pasear por el castillo como habituamos. Eso lo podemos hacer sin mapa prácticamente. Pero salir por el pasadizo de la estatua y volver a esas horas.. necesitaba asegurarme bien. No podía consentir meterla a ella en algún lío.

-Es todo un caballero. –dijo Peter.

Ahora fue Remus el que hizo que se callara por como le miró.

-No estoy bromeando. –dijo Lupin.

-No es de extrañar –comentó James-, tú no sueles hacerlo mucho. Pero, a lo que vamos¿qué importancia tiene¿qué te da miedo?. Yo confío en Lily.

-Sabes que era algo entre nosotros James. No es una tontería de cuatro amigos y un mapa para ir dónde les dé la gana. Ese mapa nos ayuda cuando estamos jugándonos la expulsión del colegio –Lupin paró para tranquilizarse-, y sabes que es algo más para mí.

-Nos vamos este año Lupin, por favor –dijo James-, nos sabemos los pasadizos mejor que nuestros nombres, las guardias de los profesores, el momento exacto en el que debemos estar en la mansión, el momento exacto en el que sacas las garras. ¿Crees que jugaría a la ligera con tu futuro?.

-No deberías haberte arriesgado. Decidimos mantenerlo en secreto, en secreto. –le repitió enfadado-, si por algún motivo se le escapase algo y tuviéramos que arreglar cuentas con algún profesor...

-Confío en Lily, Remus, y sabe la situación en la que nos pondría si lo cuenta. Tú también la conoces y sabes que no dirá nada. Confío en ella. –concluyó creyendo zanjar el tema.

-¿Nos pondría? Espero que al menos no se te haya ocurrido explicarle la razón por la que lo usamos. Simplemente podrías no haber salido del castillo, si no querías meterla en líos, como dices, os hubierais quedado por aquí. Dependo de ese mapa, y de que todos sepamos cerrar la boca.

James suspiró con algo de desesperación. Prefirió tragarse sus réplicas puesto que sabía que él había sido el primero en jurar que nunca nadie sabría del mapa mientras estuvieran estudiando aún, por lo que decidió aguantar la reprimenda de Lupin sin arrepentirse lo más mínimo en haberle contado la verdad a Lily.

-Quería llevarla a un sitio especial. –dijo al final-. No me entiendes Remus. No me entiendes porque no eres capaz de verte en mi situación. Tú no dejas que nadie se acerque a ti, ni que tenga la suficiente confianza para que le puedas hablar de ciertos temas, y no me estoy refiriendo a tu licantropía, si no a cosas como ésta.

-Esta cosa a la que te refieres, está unida a mi "licantropía". –dijo Lupin dolido.

-Muy bien. Reconozco que no debería haberos traicionado –James se acercó a la ventana-. Hicimos un pacto, y debería haberlo cumplido hasta el final. Pero ahora,-continuó mirando a Lupin, mientras éste seguía mirando hacia el exterior-, tienes que aceptar que el que yo le haya dicho esto a Lily, no significa que desvele nada de lo que hacemos cuando hay luna llena. De sobra sabes que la gente conoces nuestras.. escapadas, por así decirlo, que deambulamos muchas veces y que salimos airosos. Nadie sospecha nada más. Lily tampoco. Ella lo ha visto como la explicación a que no suelan pillarnos casi nunca. Y me ha prometido que nunca dirá una palabra.

Se produjeron unos instantes de silencio entre los tres muchachos. Al final Lupin dejó de mirar por la ventana enfrentándose al rostro convencido de James.

-Confío en Lily. Sé que es importante para ti. Y supongo que no estamos en primero. –terminó por decir Lupin, mientras ponía el libro encima de los que tenía en la mesita junto a la cabecera de la cama.

-Y supongo que yo te he decepcionado. Lo siento, Lup, lo prometí y no lo he cumplido –dijo James con sinceridad.

-Tenías una razón bastante importante. Solo es que me ha chocado, me ha dolido ver que ya no es lo mismo, que nos marcharemos pronto y que las cosas.. tienen que cambiar. Y yo no llego a comprender, como tú bien has dicho, que se puede llegar a tener esa confianza con alguien.

-Ahora sí que estás actuando como un verdadero Lunático –le reprochó James-. Compartirás eso y más el día en que te dé por aceptar que eres uno más. Bueno.. un tipo con una faceta interesante, diría yo. –bromeó James.

-Si –intervino Peter-, cualquier chica estaría encantada de conocer tu lado más salvaje.

-Pobre de ella..-empezó Lupin.

-Pobre de ti si no la buscas –le interrumpió James-, así que déjate de tantas pociones inútiles, exceptuando el filtro amoroso que sería la última opción –puntualizó mirando a Pettigrew-, y sal al aire libre a buscarte a un buen partido. Me han contado que Penny, de Ravenclaw.. ¿sabes cuál? –le preguntó a Lupin.

Pero éste, se había puesto a repasar la redacción para el día siguiente, cogiendo el libro de nuevo.

-Así solo estarán su amigo peludo y él, para siempre –dijo James poniendo los ojos en blanco-, por cierto¿dónde está Sirius?

-Si te asomas por la ventana lo descubrirás por ti mismo –le contestó Lupin sin levantar la vista.

James hizo lo que su amigo le dijo, y se echó a reir.

-Éste sí que no va a cambiar nunca¿no son aquellas chicas de Hufflepuff.. espera.. ¿no es aquella chica con la que estuvo en cuarto?.

-Sí, por lo visto quiere ración de ex hoy.

James siguió mirando un buen rato más a través del cristal, viendo a un perro enorme, de color negro con un collar rojo, jugar con dos muchachas. Lupin no prestaba atención al espectáculo y Peter se reía de manera nerviosa a cada instante.

-Bueno parece que se ha despedido de ellas –dijo James al cabo de unos minutos-, aunque la razón se apellide McGonagall.

Lupin levantó la vista de los libros para sonreírle un poco a su amigo, en señal de comprensión y poco después se levantó, dejando la tarea encima de su cama para dirigirse hacia la puerta.

-Yo me voy a bajar al Gran Comedor, tengo bastante hambre. –les dijo.

-Muy bien, yo te acompaño, quiero hablar con Lily y ver cómo está –le dijo James mientras intentaba, sin éxito, arreglarse el alborotado pelo.

Salieron los tres de la sala común de Gryffindor, Peter se les había unido también para almorzar. Al bajar la última escalera, la misma muchacha que despertó a James y a Lily esa mañana les adelantó.

-Eh! Niña ven –le gritó James.

La muchacha de pelo lila claro se paró en seco al escucharlo y se giró hasta situarse en frente de ellos, unos escalones más abajo. Además de que era pequeña, desde esa posición lo parecía mucho más.

-Déjala James –le dijo Lupin.

-No, quiero que me explique que ha ido contando por ahí -replicó James, y se dirigió a la niña-. Dime.

-¿Yo? –el color del pelo de la niña pasó del lila a un rojo brillante-, yo no he estado diciendo nada, ni siquiera os ví la cara. Porque me estás hablando ahora, si no, seguiría pensando que fue mi pri..

La niña se sonrojó y no terminó la frase.

-No te estamos culpando –le indicó Lupin-, lo más probable es que alguien más bajara y éstos no se dieran ni cuenta. En fin, vamos.

James no replicó más. Era lo más probable, seguramente alguien más los vio, lo que pasa que había sido ella la que los despertara tropezando con una mesita. Y de todas formas de poco le importaban los rumores ya. Sólo quería sentarse al lado de Lily y escucharla toda la tarde. Dejaron a la niña atrás, se había quedado parada escuchando la defensa de Remus y aún no parecía reaccionar.

Entraron en el Gran Comedor y vieron a Sirius, humano de nuevo, sirviéndose patatas fritas y una ración de estofado. Remus y Peter se sentaron a su lado y James lo saludó con la cabeza, luego hablaría con él. Ahora se dirigía al lado de quién le estaba sonriendo abiertamente varios asientos más lejos.

-Hola Evans –la saludó mientras le daba un rápido beso en la boca-¿algún rumor por ahí?.

-Potter.. –le dijo en tono cariñoso-, lo hubo, pero ha sido sustituido por otro nuevo.

James abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

-Duemes demasiado –le regañó ella-, anda empieza a comer, luego te cuento que ha sido del delegado de Slytherin con una chiquilla de quinto.

Sonriendo continuaron comiendo, tanto ellos, como los tres amigos de James Potter. Aquella tarde de domingo se presentaba bastante interesante...


End file.
